Coquette Classic
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Coquette Phobos VT Stinger (2D Universe) Stinger Z29|front_image2 = InveteroCoquetteClassic-GTAV-Front.jpg|image_size2 = 300|caption2 = A topless Coquette Classic in GTA V.|rear_image2 = InveteroCoquetteClassic-GTAV-Rear.jpg}} The Invetero Coquette Classic is a sports car and a classic predecessor of the original Coquette, added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online in The San Andreas Flight School Update. Design Its front headlamps of the car bears a strong resemblance to that of the Chevrolet Corvette C3 (albeit without hidden headlamps), while its side profile and rear fascia resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C2. The vehicle comes in two variants: roadster and hard-top. In hard-top form, the split rear window definitely nails this car as a '63 Sting Ray. (The proper name was "Sting Ray" at the time, the single-word name "Stingray" was used later.) Performance The Coquette Classic, just like the modern Coquette, has a good top speed and acceleration, thanks to its V8 engine. However, as the description from Legendary Motorsport implies, handling is poor. Understeer is a problem, and at the same time the car is extremely tail-happy. When cornering at moderate to high speeds, the back end will almost invariably step out into to a slide; while not good for speed and controllability, this does make the Coquettte Classic one of the easiest cars to drift in the game, in the hands of an experienced driver. The vehicle's durability is quite good, possibly owing to its thick body panels and sturdy construction. Crash deformation is good, and the wheels are difficult to jam. GTA V Overview Modifications GTA V Locations GTA V XB360/PS3 *Available in the protagonists' garages after downloading the The San Andreas Flight School Update. XB1/PS4 * Both variants are available from Legendarymotorsport.net for $395,000. * Seen in Vinewood Hills. * Will often spawn at LSIA near Devin Weston Jet Charter. * Can rarely be seen outside any Los Santos Customs, often pre-modified. * Will rarely spawn in the parking lot of the Galileo Observatory, often pre-modified. GTA Online *Available from Legendarymotorsport.net in two variants: hardtop ($665,000) and roadster ($695,000). Gallery KrnIAEx - Imgur.png|The Coquette Classic, as seen in the update trailer. Note the hardtop variant in the background, to the left. Ardtop C.C.jpg|The hardtop version of the Coquette Classic. actual_1410521044.jpg|Michael with the Coquette Classic in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. CoquetteClassic_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Coquette Classic are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *The Coquette Classic is actually faster than its modern counterpart in a straight line, although this is balanced by the poor handling. *The car's inclusion in the San Andreas Flight School Update is presumably based on the use of a Corvette C2 Stingray (on which it is based) in the movie Con Air. *It is one of the most durable cars in terms of crash deformity (next to the Roosevelt) out of the Sports Classics as well as most other cars in GTA V. *Despite the fact that the rear fascia only features red taillights, two white lights are seen over the inner lights when reversing. *The player can't get any prostitute while driving this car, most likely due to its tiny interior, However, in the update trailer, there is one scene where a prostitute is inside a Roadster variant and about to do the blowjob action. Navigation }} de:Coquette Classic (V) pl:Coquette Classic es:Coquette Clásico Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Classic Cars